Grayza Week 2014
by satokasu565
Summary: A collection of oneshots for the prompts of Grayza Week 2014 on Tumblr.
1. Cuddles - Playful

**Author's Note: I'm back for another year of Grayza Week! For my "Scarlet Meets Rainbow" story, I will continue it. It's just been a long time since I last updated it so I have no idea what will I write next. I'll be sure to get back to it soon! For now, I will be uploading oneshots. ^_^**

* * *

**Day 1: Cuddles/Playful**

"You can't catch me!"

"You're gonna' regret saying that Erza!"

"Kyaaaaa!"

* * *

The newlywed couple has just arrived at their new home near the East Forest. Their house, which is a cottage, is located near a river reminiscent of the one where they use to spend most of their time together. Gray was the one who chose where the house should be situated and sure enough Erza agreed. The cottage has two floors and comes with a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and two bed rooms. It was a perfect home to start a life together.

They have just finished unloading some of the furniture and other things when they decided to take a break.

"How long do you think it will take for us to finish?" asked Gray as he plopped down on the sofa, dust billowing out from the cushions.

"If we work fast enough we can finish it today." said Erza as she sat beside him, leaning against him then sighing.

"We should take a break. My arms are sore from carrying all of those heavy boxes. What are in those anyway?" he said, rubbing his arms up and down.

"Ummm…" said Erza as she slowly sat up.

"Erza? What are in those boxes?" said Gray as he sat up as well, staring at her intensely.

"Well…" started Erza but she bit her lip before she can continue.

"Erza…" said Gray as he inches towards her closer.

"My armor." she said with her eyes shut, too afraid to look at her husband.

"Your armor? All of it?" he said.

Erza just nodded.

"You mean to say I have been carrying ALL of your heavy armor all this time?!" he said, a small hint of anger in his voice.

Erza opened one of her eye to take a peek at Gray's face. He was not happy.

"Sorry?" she squeaked, her arms wrapped around her protectively.

"Well, looks like I will just have to punish you then!" he said as lunged for his wife.

Erza laughed and laughed as Gray tickled her, planting small kisses on her neck every now and then.

"Stop it Gray! Stop! It tickles!" said Erza as she tries to push him off her.

"No, you need to be punished!" he said as he tickles her more.

Erza managed to break free from his grasp, running off into the kitchen.

"Oh it's on!" said Gray as he smirks before bolting off after her.

* * *

Erza is now hiding behind a bookshelf, hoping her husband would not see her. She took a peek towards the door when saw a flash of black hair pass by before ducking back into her hiding place.

"Oh Erzaaaaa! Where are youuuuu? Come out, come out wherever you areeeee!" Gray's voice echoed across the halls.

Erza tried her best to stifle her giggles seeing how Gray is doing his best to find her.

"You're SOOO dead when I find you!" he shouted, his voice coming from the other room.

"Well good luck on that." Erza mumbled under her breath, a huge grin forming on her face.

* * *

"OW!" he said along with a loud thump. He hit his head hard against the bed after looking under it.

"Where could she be?" he said as he stood up, dusting off the dirt on his pants.

He went out of the room to go check the other one.

As he enters, he saw plenty of boxes are scattered across the room along with a bed and single bookshelf. Curious, he walked quietly towards the bed then looked under, but saw no sign of the Requip Mage.

"One place left to check." he mumbled as he slowly move towards the bookshelf.

There he saw the Titania, staring up at him with a shocked expression.

"Gotcha'" he said as he smirked before picking up Erza and carrying her out of the room.

"Let me go Gray!" she said as she pounds his back with her fists.

"Nope. Not until I'm done with you." he said as he enters the other room, gently tossing her onto the bed.

Erza scrambled away from him, hiding herself underneath the sheets, as she laughs.

"Come here!" cooed Gray as he grabbed her waist.

"No!" said Erza as she playfully pushes him away.

Gray began planting kisses all over her. Her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, her neck, everywhere. This went on for a couple more minutes before finally Gray grew tired, lying down on the bed then pulling Erza towards him.

She snuggled against him as he strokes her scarlet hair, her left arm draped across his chest.

"Well that felt nice. We should do this more often." he said as he chuckles.

"So you're not mad about me making you carry all of my armor?" she said, tickling his nose.

"No, why would I?" he said as he kissed her forehead.

Erza just smiled.

"We should probably go back to work. There's still a lot of stuff to move in." said Erza as she slowly stood up.

"But I wanna' stay like this." whined Gray, burying his face onto a pillow.

"If we finish early we can continue from where we left off." said Erza.

Gray suddenly removes the pillow to look at his wife.

She gave him a wink.

"I like the sound of that" he said as he finally stood up.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this! One of my favorite prompts so far. Please leave a review and tell what you think! ^O^**


	2. Dance

**Day 2: Dance**

After the ruckus with Natsu pretending to be the King has died down, the celebration for the Dragons' defeat at the Royal Palace continued. Everyone partied the night away, drinking alcohol, boisterous laughter echoing across the hall, dancing, and many more.

All except for one.

After resolving her issues with Kagura, Erza decided to resign herself to the palace's balcony instead. She stared at the garden below her, watching couples from the other Guilds stroll hand in hand underneath the moonlight.

She sighed in discontentment.

She kept on thinking about her last conversation with Jellal.

"I thought I would find you here." said a familiar voice.

Erza snapped out of her thought then turned around and saw Gray, smiling at her as he approaches.

"Hey Gray." she said as she goes back to staring below.

"How come you're out here while everybody's inside having fun?" he said, joining beside her.

"I should ask you the same thing." she said, chuckling.

"Fair enough." he said.

"I'm fine just so you know. You should probably go back inside before Juvia starts looking for you." she said.

"Don't start." he said, his expression suddenly became annoyed.

"What happened this time?" she said, turning her head to face her friend.

Gray sighed heavily.

"I finally told her that I will start saying no to things that I don't like from now on." he said, his eyebrows furrowed.

"And? What did she say?" said Erza, a surprised expression forming on her face.

He bowed his head low as a gloomy aura started to emanate from him.

"She reacted the complete opposite. Now she will pursue me even more." he said defeatedly.

Erza began to laugh, small tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes.

"It's not funny!" Gray said, his head bowing lower.

"I'm sorry! That's so typical of Juvia alright." Erza said as she wipes away the tears.

Gray looked up at her then smiled. At least he made her laugh.

He suddenly stood up straight, offering his hand to Erza. She looked at him confused.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he said, smiling.

Erza smiled back, taking his hand in hers then curtsied.

"I'd be happy to." she said as they went back inside hand in hand to join the festivities.

* * *

"Would you like to dance with me?" said a raven haired man as he offered his hand, wearing his best suit for the occasion.

"I'd be happy to." said a scarlet haired woman as she took the man's hand, careful not to trip on her gown.

They went to the center of the room, the guests watching their every move. When the music played they began to dance. People around them applauded as they watch the happy couple glide across the room.

Lucy stared in awe, clasping her hands in happiness.

"I always knew they would end up together." said Cana who sat beside her, a glass of champagne in her hand.

"I never doubted it." said Lucy, smiling.

It was the best day of Gray and Erza's lives.


	3. Children

**Author's Note: So I really like how my oneshot for the first prompt went. I decided to do a continuation of it in today's prompt. Enjoy! ^O^**

* * *

**Day 3: Children**

"So what should we name them?" said Erza as she lazily drew circles with her finger on Gray's naked chest, her head leaning against his left shoulder.

"Well it depends on how many we are having." said Gray, his right arm is placed behind his head while his other is wrapped around Erza's bare shoulders.

* * *

Gray and Erza have finally finished moving in all of their things to their new home. And just like what Erza has promised, they continued off from their early escapade. The bed is now in total disarray, their clothes scattered all over the floor. Both of them are now lying in bed, buried underneath the sheets with their bodies entangled with each other.

They are now busy discussing more about their future together and the life they will share.

"I'm fine with how many you want as long as there's a girl." she said.

"How about one boy and one girl?" he said.

"Sounds good to me. I never had siblings before so I hope they wouldn't quarrel as much." she said, chuckling.

"I doubt that. They would definitely quarrel alright. Hahaha! I mean look at me and Lyon, we aren't really siblings but we definitely fought with each other when we were kids." he said, laughing from the memory of it.

"You have a point. Still, I hope they don't as much as possible." she said.

"There's no thrill in taking care of them then!" said Gray, laughing.

"Anyway, I would like my baby girl to learn Requip Magic though." said Erza.

"And I would like my boy to learn Ice." said Gray.

"What if it's the other way around?" said Erza as she adjusted herself to face Gray, her right arm propping herself up.

"I don't mind. As long as I get to pass my magic on to my children" he said, placing a hand on her cheek then smiling.

Erza smiled then leaned down to kiss her husband on the lips.

"Back to the issue at hand, what should we name them?" she said, lying back down.

"How about Ulrich for the boy?" said Gray.

"I like how it sounds. And because you mixed in Ur's name in it too." said Erza.

"How'd you know I based it on Ur's name?" said Gray, turning his head to look at her.

"I know you too much already." she said.

"Ulrich it is then. How about for the girl?" he said, facing back to the ceiling.

"How about Annika? I like that name. Has a nice ring to it too." she said in excitement.

"Yeah. Not bad. I like it too." he said, nodding his head in approval.

"So it's Ulrich and Annika then?" she said, turning her head to face Gray.

"Yep. Ulrich and Annika it is." he said, turning his head again then smiling at her.

"Well, that didn't take long. I thought it would be harder." said Erza, laughing.

Gray suddenly smirked from what she said.

"You know what would be harder though?" he said as he slowly rises up.

"What?" said Erza as she looks at him confused.

He crawled to her slowly, positioning himself to hover just above her.

"Making them." he said, smirking down at her.

Erza smirked back at him then laces her hands around his neck.

"Well, my dear, we should probably get started then." she said as she pulls him down to kiss him on the lips.

He moaned from the feeling of his wife's soft lips against his. As they broke apart, they smiled at each other.

"This will be one looong night." he said before diving back down to kiss her again, Erza giggling from the sensation.

It's like their honeymoon all over again.

* * *

"What about their rooms though?" said Erza all of a sudden.

"Let's save that conversation for later." said Gray.


	4. Protection - Scar

**Day 4: Protection/Scar**

* * *

"I'm so booooored!" said Natsu, his head faced down on the table.

"Why don't you go on a mission then?" said Lucy.

"We just got back from one." said Happy, whose head is faced down on the table also.

"Then go on another one!" said Lucy, her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

Natsu and Happy just groaned.

"You two are impossible." said Lucy as she sighs heavily.

"Where is Gray and Erza anyway?" grumbled Natsu.

"Those two? They went off to have a sparring match or something." said Lucy who is now busy fiddling with her keys.

Just by hearing the words "sparring match" Natsu and Happy are suddenly sparked with interest.

"A sparring match you say? Do you know where they went?" said Natsu, grinning in excitement.

"Gray said something about a river but I'm not sure. Why?" said Lucy, looking at the two in confusion.

"Great! Let's go Happy!" said Natsu as he stood up, running off towards the Guild's exit with Happy trailing him.

"Where are you two going?!" shouted Lucy but it's too late, the two are already gone.

* * *

"Come on! Is that the best you can do?!" shouted the Titania as she ran towards the Ice Mage with a sword in her hand.

"Tch. Ice Make, Sword!" said Gray as he deflected Erza's sword with an ice replica of his own.

The huge impact cause Gray's sword to shatter and Erza's to scatter across the field.

Both of them are panting heavily, kneeling on the ground from fatigue.

"We should probably take a break." said Erza, breathing heavily.

"Finally." said Gray as he lied down on the grass in exhaustion.

Erza smiled as she crawls towards Gray then lied down beside him. Both of them are now staring up at the sky, the blue hue is starting to turn orange.

"How long have we been fighting?" said Gray.

"I can't remember. Probably for six hours." said Erza.

"No wonder I'm so tired." said Gray, wiping some sweat off of his forehead.

Erza just nodded then closed her eyes as she savored the refreshing breeze of air that swept over them.

They remained in total silence for the next minutes, the sound of the water flowing down the river comforting them.

"I really love this place." said Erza, who is now sitting up as she watches the sunset.

Gray looked at her then smiled, sitting up as well.

"Yeah. Me too." he said.

Erza turned her head to look at her dear friend, watching him as he watches the sunset. Then, she noticed a huge scar running from his right shoulder down to his back.

"Gray! Where did you get that?!" she said as she suddenly grabbed him by his right shoulder, looking at the scar closely. Her eyes were wide open in shock.

"Huh? Oh that." he said as he looked at where Erza's hands are.

"How come I did not notice that before?" she said, her face full of worry.

"Because I was hiding it from you." he said.

Erza suddenly stood up, her face full of confusion.

"But why?" she said, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Because I didn't want you to blame yourself." said Gray as he stood up also.

"Can you at least tell me how and where did you get it?" she said.

Gray just sighed then placed his hands inside his pants' pockets.

"I got it from my fight with Fukuro back when we were at the Tower of Heaven." he said, smiling from the memory. "I did not even notice I got hit until we got back to the Guild."

When he turned his head to look at her, to his surprise, she has started to cry.

"Oh Erza! Please don't cry!" he said as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry!" she said as clutched on to his bare chest.

"See this is why I never told you!" he said as he laughs.

"This isn't funny Gray! You got hurt because of me!" she said, pounding her fists on his chest.

"But I didn't even get angry when it happened so stop crying already!" he said, laughing more.

Erza has finally started to stop, her tears slowly reducing to sniffles. She wiped some of the tears off from her eyes then looked up at him, her eyebrows now furrowed.

"Hey, it's okay? Don't worry about it anymore. It's not your fault anyway." said Gray as he smiled down at her.

Erza smiled back at him as she hugs him. Gray blushed from her sudden action.

"You know, you're always protecting me. Thank you." she said.

Gray just smiled then hugged her back.

Neither does the two know that Natsu and Happy saw the tender moment between them the whole time. Both the Mage and the Exceed are now trying their best to keep quiet as they hid above a tree.

"I think we should get out of here before those two sees us." whispered Happy.

"Yeah. Let's go." whispered Natsu as they quietly climbed down the tree then bolted off back to the Guild.

* * *

When Gray and Erza got back to the Guild, they found Natsu, Lucy, and Happy looking at them suspiciously.

They both looked at each other confused then shrugged, joining them at the table.

"So, how's your sparring match?" asked Lucy, putting emphasis on her question.

"It went fine. Got tired though." said Erza.

"Really?" said Lucy, eyeing the Titania suspiciously.

"Yeah. Why? What did you expect?" said Erza, retaining a poker face expression.

Lucy the looked at Gray, who was yawning loudly as he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh nothing really." said Lucy, smiling. She glanced towards Natsu and Happy, who were pre-occupied with something else.

Gray and Erza just looked at each other then smiled.


End file.
